


Hot

by epsilonfive



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, Voice Kink, and much nastier omg, enjoy?? ahhh, this turned out longer than i planned dfhdfd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epsilonfive/pseuds/epsilonfive
Summary: “You said my name. Quite a few times, actually,” Michael felt his blood run cold. “I was unsure whether or not to answer, since you told me to be quiet, but I assumed it was involuntary. Did I do good, Michael?”“Yeah buddy,” Michael said, swallowing thickly. “You did good,”All three of KITT’s sensors swept happily.“I am glad.”Sequel to 'Praise'.
Relationships: KITT/Michael Knight (1982)
Kudos: 27





	Hot

**Author's Note:**

> ggggggg covers face with hands. this turned out nastier than i expected but i... LOVED EVERY MINUTE OF IT. i spent much longer than i thought on this omg and now i gotta get something to eat lmao. enjoy!!! :D

“I must say,” Devon said, circling around KITT’s behind as he tried to inconspicuously look at the dirt from Michael’s last chase and failing as a small frown crossed his face. “I am quite impressed. You managed to leave nary a scratch,”

“Aw c’mon Devon,” Michael grinned as he leaned against KITT. “You know ol’ KITT here couldn’t get scratched even if he wanted to,”

“On the contrary Michael,” KITT interrupted. “If I were to purposefully program a journey and consequence in which I would come into contact with near nuclear weaponry, I--”

“KITT?”

“Yes, Michael?”

“Shut up,”

The phrase was fond, that much was obvious, but Bonnie and Devon still shot Michael an offended look. KITT became silent, and Bonnie put her hands on her hips.

Michael raised his hands, ready for an assault, but she ignored him and opened KITT’s car door, ducking inside to speak to him.

“Is there anything I need to tweak, KITT?” She asked kindly, giving KITT’s roof a little pat. “Don’t be afraid to tell me if this lug’s been driving even more like a maniac than usual,”

“All is in order, Bonnie,” KITT said in a business-like manner before his front scanner swept a couple of times in reassurance.

Her mouth twisted in slight disbelief, but she nodded and stood.

“You just let me know if you need anything, KITT. You’re far too good for him, you know.”

“Oh, that I do know,”

Michael opened his mouth to object, a look of indignation on his face, but Devon raised a hand to silence him. 

“Your next assignment involves a planned robbery we caught wind of,” He said briskly, and Michael narrowed his eyes at Bonnie before turning to talk with Devon, annoyed that she was still checking KITT over. “It’s of an exceedingly rare diamond that is on its way to the GIA, and will arrive there later this afternoon. The theft is said to take place in two days. Unfortunately any more details than that eluded us,” 

He handed Michael a file for the case, and Michael opened it, eyeing its contents.

“Not much to work with here,”

“I know,” Devon said apologetically. “However, you’ve done more with less,”

“Gotcha,” Michael nodded, handing back the file before moving to KITT and opening the car door. He lowered himself into the side, then leaned out to look at Devon and Bonnie as the two moved to stand in front of him. “So I gotta wait til the time of the break in and me and KITT will bust ‘em before they get time to think, yeah?”

“Precisely,”

“Well why can’t I just find out who the ringleader is and take ‘em down before then?”

“I believe there’s not enough time to do that, Michael,” KITT spoke up. “Besides, with your lack of subtlety, it is likely to result in more of a catastrophe than if we wait until the time of the robbery,”

“Hey--!” Michael protested, poking KITT’s voice sensor hotly, but before he could say anything more, Devon cleared his throat.

“I’m afraid KITT’s quite right in this matter,” He said, trying to seem stoic but appearing amused. “He is quite the superior model all around. Slow and steady is the winner in this case.”

“Right,” Michael said, rolling his eyes before backing KITT up, trying to ignore the scrutiny which he was under. “KITT, switch to auto and give us a smooth exit, eh?”

KITT obliged, surprisingly without any comment. Michael had his hands on the wheel and watched Bonnie and Devon’s surprised yet pleased expressions with a great deal of satisfaction until he could no longer see them.

“What was that for?” KITT asked curiously as they began speeding down the road towards their destination and Michael took control. “You could have just as easily used manual drive,”

“Kinda difficult to explain, KITT. Human thing,”

“You could try to,” KITT said, sounding slightly hurt, even though that should be very improbable. 

“I wanted to show ‘em that I do take good care of you,”

“Why?”

“So that they know I’m not ‘incompetent’ with you,”

“Well it is true Bonnie isn’t afraid to name you as such. While Devon doesn’t say so outright, by his words it seems he suggests the same,”

“Yeah, KITT, thanks. Not like I didn’t know that already,”

“Sorry. I just thought I would point out that I understood, and I know why you wanted to seem as though you could drive me perfectly. However, the lie was not necessary. You drive me better than most humans. You’re my perfect match, and since you are attached to me, you only put us into danger when it’s absolutely imperative,”

Michael was quiet for a moment, unsure how to take what KITT had just said. It sounded like a compliment, although there were other layers to it that he was only just beginning to pick apart when KITT spoke again.

“Michael?”

“Eh? Oh, yeah I’m here buddy. Thanks, I guess,”

“You’re welcome,”

“’Attached’, huh?”

“Yes, Michael,” KITT said confidently, already knowing what Michael was referring to. “You are rather attached to me,”

“Oh am I?”

“All the facts seem to indicate so,”

“Is that right? Maybe you misread. Maybe I was thinking back to that Chevy,”

“Really?” KITT responded, voice suddenly sharp. “Is that so?”

“Yeah, maybe. Humans are complicated. Then again, maybe it is you,”

“Quite right,”

“Of course, why wouldn’t it be? I loved that car, but she didn’t come with nearly half the perks you do. Cruising the burger joints with you would be even better, cause then I got you to talk to,”

“Ah,” KITT made a noise of acknowledgement, then; “Interesting.”

“What is?” Michael said indicating and changing a lane, feeling rather put out that he hadn’t riled up KITT further.

“When you praise me, it has a different effect than when Devon or Bonnie do so. There is a sensation...”

“Keep going,” Michael said when KITT trailed off, mouth suddenly dry.

“What they said in our conversation earlier, it was completely true,” Michael snorted, but KITT ignored it. “So I simply took it in stride. But when you say things like that, it is... different,”

“It feels good,”

“Yes, Michael. It feels good,” A pause, then KITT continued. “Thank you for keeping to your promise, by the way. To praise me more often,”

“No problem buddy,” Michael shifted in his seat, and KITT’s voice sensor flashed for a moment. “KITT?”

“It’s nothing, Michael. ...I’m just wondering if you’re alright,”

“How come?”

“My sensors indicate your heart rate has increased and you’re perspiring,” KITT said, and Michael dug his teeth into his bottom lip and let them scrape along the flesh slowly, willing himself not to get hard and failing miserably. “Is there something wrong?”

“Nah, KITT, nothing. How long til we get there?”

“It’s approximately twelve hours away. A rather long journey for a human, I’m afraid. Perhaps I should take over?”

“That’d be good,” Michael said, relinquishing control and sinking further into the seat, trying to think of the most unsexy things he could. 

“Would you like any relaxing music or for me to read a book to you? I have a limited supply of literature to read, but--”

“Music’s good,” Michael said quickly, knowing that KITT speaking was unlikely to make his situation any better. “And keep quiet. So that I don’t get woken up.” He added hurriedly, not wanting to give KITT the wrong idea and upset him.

“Of course. Sleep well, Michael.” KITT said in a final sort of way, voice fond as soft rock began to play, exactly the type Michael liked.

Michael let out a long breath, briefly considered a hasty hand shandy before just as quickly discarding it knowing there was no way he could do it secretly, then let the seat lower slightly, the windows darkening to conceal the fact that a car was driver-less as it headed down the road. He stared at KITT’s roof for a long while before closing his eyes. 

If KITT noticed, he didn’t say anything, which Michael was grateful for.

* * *

Michael awoke with a start, visions of the previous night’s dreams popping in front of his eyes. He felt oddly boneless, as though he hadn’t gotten as much rest as he should have. When he moved, he let out a sound of disgust as he felt something cold, half dried and sticky against his skin. Great.

“Good morning, Michael,” KITT said softly, slowly letting light into the window as he raised the seat. “It is eighteen minutes to sunrise. You have slept for eight hours and ten minutes, an optimum amount of time. Though I must say, for a human, you were extremely active throughout your sleep cycle. Did you experience a dream, as humans call it?”

“Yeah, you could say that,” Michael said sleepily, rubbing his eyes and looking out the window to see the pinkish beginnings of morning start to paint the horizon. 

“You said my name. Quite a few times, actually,” Michael felt his blood run cold. “I was unsure whether or not to answer, since you told me to be quiet, but I assumed it was involuntary. Did I do good, Michael?”

“Yeah buddy,” Michael said, swallowing thickly. “You did good,”

All three of KITT’s sensors swept happily.

“I am glad.”

Michael smiled awkwardly, gaze turning to the window again to watch the sunrise. After some time, the feeling of old cum was getting a little too hard to bear. 

“We gotta make a pit stop,”

“But we’re only one hour and forty minutes from our destination. Surely your human needs can wait until we get there,”

“No,” Michael said, a little too fast. “Look, I need to... change,”

“Your clothing?”

“Yeah,”

“It seems to be in fine condition to me. What seems to be the problem?”

“Uh,” Michael began, wondering how to explain it.

“Is it something to do with your nocturnal emission?” KITT filled the silence innocently, and Michael jumped so hard his head almost hit the roof.

“How do you know about that?!”

“It’s not as though I was programmed with every collection of sexual history ever made, but I am not completely ignorant. I am putting all the facts together to create an outcome. Am I correct?”

Michael considered lying to KITT, but the trouble would be far too much for a few moments of relief from embarrassment.

“Yeah, KITT. Just gotta clean up, okay?”

“Alright,” KITT answered, and Michael could just tell that KITT was holding himself back from continuing.

“Spit it out, pal,” Michael said after some few moments, sighing exasperatedly. “Something else you wanna say?”

“You were saying my name,” KITT said quietly, and Michael didn’t answer. “You had a nocturnal emission, and you said my name. Which means... you associate me with sex. You have a sexual attachment to me, too,”

“It’s not like that,” Michael said hurriedly, waving his hands and trying desperately not to move his lower half too much. “It’s just...”

“Yes?” 

KITT sounded eager.

“Your little praise kink thing. It’s cute. And kinda hot, alright?”

KITT was silent, and Michael was on tenterhooks. He was about to speak when KITT’s voice sensor finally lit up.

“There are numerous questions I have about those sentences. What is a ‘praise kink’? And you think I’m ‘cute’? That I could perhaps comprehend, but ‘hot’? I run at optimum temperatures at all times, thanks to my cooling units,”

“It’s complicated, KITT,” Michael sighed again and leaned back, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyelids. “Hard to explain,”

“Would you try? Please?” KITT’s plea had a kind of sweet edge to it, and Michael groaned, his situation not being helped any.

“Look, I’ll make a deal with ya,” He said, resuming manual control and keeping an eye out for a sign which would indicate a bathroom he could change his pants in. “Lemme change, grab some grub then come back and I’ll explain it best I can, okay?”

“...You could always change here,” KITT said, voice somehow lower than usual. “I admit I am curious as to what you look like without covering. I’m surprised you haven’t brought one of your female consorts into my backseat,”

“No way!” Michael sputtered, trying not to crash into a lorry driving a few feet in front of them. “You’ve probably already taken my measurements and body into your data banks,”

“Michael!” KITT said reproachfully. “I can’t believe you think I would do that without your permission. Besides, I already knew that information when I was built for you, of course.”

Michael cursed, and he was sure that if KITT could laugh, he would’ve done so just then.

* * *

Once Michael was finally clean and had a decent breakfast in his belly, he made his way back to KITT, who was parked in a corner of an almost deserted lot. Getting in, he remembered his promise and closed his eyes, waiting for KITT’s voice to sound.

“Hello, Michael,”

“Hey, KITT,”

“Did you have a good breakfast?”

“Yeah, thanks,”

“Will you tell me now?”

“Gee, you sure are impatient, aren’t you?”

“I’m designed to be as patient as you want me to be,” At that, Michael huffed a breath. Things were getting out of control if KITT saying something like that was enough to get Michael going again. “But I would like the answers, if you please,”

“Okay,” Michael said slowly, trying to figure out how he would explain. “A praise kink is when someone likes being praised, more than a usual person would I mean. They enjoy it a lot. Get off on it,”

“I see,” KITT said. “I don’t understand ‘getting off’, but as I said before, the sensation only applies to you. In that case, wouldn’t I have a ‘Michael kink’?”

“Oh God,” Michael half moaned, sinking further into leather. “I hate how much I like the sound of that,”

“Why?”

“Oh, I dunno. Might just be considered kinda freaky if a guy gets off on something like that,”

“There it is again. ‘Get off’. Is that a sexual term, Michael?”

“Yeah,” Michael felt defeat begin to wash over him. He was trying to fight it, but the more he talked with KITT and the more he suppressed himself, the more he wanted to jack off right there in the front seat. Instead, he continued. “And you’re kinda cute sometimes. When I said hot I mean, y’know...”

“Attractive?” KITT offered. Michael nodded. “I understand much better now, I think. If you must know, you too are extremely... ‘hot’,”

Michael laughed, and the action was freeing. He felt a weight lift off his chest. KITT’s front sensor moved back and forth to represent his embarrassment.

“Thanks pal,” He said, patting the dashboard. He looked at his watch and came to, having almost forgotten the reason they were out there. “Oh damn, check it out, we’re getting behind,”

“Not to worry,” KITT said briskly. “I’ve scanned all routes, formulated outcomes and assessed time management. We have time for you to relieve yourself before we continue,”

“To _what_ myself?!” Michael stammered, blinking in surprise. “KITT, I’m--”

“You have very obvious sexual frustration,” KITT commented, as though it was a normal conversation between them. “I think it best for you relieve yourself before our assignment so that you’re not distracted,”

“I’m-- it’s--,” Michael began, trying to think of a reasonable excuse then failing. “I’ll decide whether or not I’m distracted thanks, KITT. We’re leaving,”

“Very well then. Shall I finish the journey, or do you wish to put your hands on my wheel and do it yourself?”

Michael blinked. KITT with the ability to flirt was an extremely dangerous prospect.

“Uh,”

“Of course, you could go back to the bathroom and take care of yourself in there, and I will wait out here for you as long as you need, but I’d miss you,”

“KITT...” Michael began, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to talk and his pants were becoming increasingly more tight.

“No one need know,” KITT said, and his voice was practically swimming in Michael’s head, coaxing him with relative ease. “The memory will be stored in an encrypted bank that even Bonnie will not be able to see. If she tries to look, or wants to, I will come up with an excuse for her not to,”

“KITT... no,” Michael breathed, but he was already reaching down and palming himself through his jeans. “God, your voice is hot,”

“Why thank you,” KITT practically purred. “If it assists you, I will talk you through your self pleasure,”

“Yeah...” Michael undid his belt as though he was in some sort of trance, then moved to undo his jeans and free his achingly hard cock. He wrapped a hand around it and jumped at the contact.

“Are you sensitive?”

“Yeah,” Michael practically whimpered, licking his lips before sliding his hand up and collecting the pre-come at the head, using it as a makeshift lube. “Can’t believe I’m doing this,”

“Not to worry. No one will see. My sensors do not indicate any close presence and even so, I’ve tinted the windows,”

“Real assuring,” The words were meant to come out sarcastic, but instead they ghosted from his lips as he began to slowly stroke himself. “You’re so good, KITT. Always thinkin’ ahead for me,”

“My only desire is to assist you, Michael. And to please you,” 

“And you do a damn good job of it, babe,” Michael moaned, head to the side and eyes closed, ignoring the fact that a pet name had slipped from his mouth. “You like that? You like when I tell you how good you are for me?”

“Yes, Michael,” KITT responded in kind, and Michael was thankful there was no prospect of KITT dipping into scientific territory when Michael was trying to get his rocks off. “Tell me more,”

“Greedy, aren’t ya?” Michael teased, tongue poking out as he began to pick up the pace, squeezing and twisting his hand slightly with every stroke. “But I gotta say, you deserve it, all of it. Everything good I say about you, you deserve. Always there when I need ya, always know what to do when I don’t, always--” He cut himself off for a moment with a grunt, speed increasing even more as he felt his stomach wind tighter and tighter. “Always saving my life,”

“That feels good,” KITT said gently, front sensor sweeping wildly back and forth and body thrumming with electrical energy. He seemed to be picking up on the right things to say at an alarming rate. “I will always be here to do those things for you. Are you close to climax, Michael?”

“Uhn-- yeah--” Michael managed, his muscles beginning to tense and his body shaking as he drew ever nearer to his release. “W-wish I’d stashed some tissues,”

“Ah yes, the bodily fluid. Well I suppose... You could ejaculate onto my voice sensor, if you’d like,”

_God_ that shouldn’t sound as hot as it did.

“S-say--” Michael just about managed, the band inside his belly about to snap. “Say ‘come on me’,”

“Come on me,” KITT obliged. “Please.”

With a shout, Michael came, thin ropes of white painting across KITT’s voice sensor panel and damn was it _satisfying_. He worked himself through his high, body rigid until he collapsed down, panting harshly. It took about a minute or two for him to register where they were and what they’d done. When he looked at the voice sensor panel, cold dread swirled in his stomach to replace the warmth of orgasm. 

“I suggest you clean me,” KITT said, in a rather self-satisfied tone. “Rather carefully, I might add. I doubt Bonnie would like to see any residue when she inspects my innards,”

“Yeah, I’ll get right on that,” Michael huffed, tucking himself back into his pants and zipping them up before buckling his belt. “KITT... Oh God. What did I just do?”

“Well Michael, you--”

“Rhetorical, KITT! Rhetorical!”

“Well excuse me!” KITT said sniffily, and Michael had a brief image of KITT bringing the nose of the car into the air in a snobbish manner and he cleared the thought of it. It was far too strange. “Might I suggest you fetch some cleaning product and a cloth of some sort? We have a schedule to keep,”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it wise guy,” Michael murmured as he opened the door and got out. He leaned down to speak to KITT. “If Devon calls, ignore it,”

“Okay, Michael,” KITT said obediently, and Michael had to close the door before he looked any longer at his come running down KITT’s voice panel. While terrifyingly sexy, it also brought up so much shame and embarrassment that Michael wasn’t sure if he could bear it. 

When he returned with the items needed, the parking lot was a lot busier than it had been, and he felt fear spread throughout him to the tips of his extremities. 

“KITT!” He said desperately as he opened the door, got inside and closed it again, fumbling with the spray in an effort to open it and start cleaning. “Did anyone look at you too long?”

“Michael, I am a far superior machine than anything in this lot, of course people looked at me,”

“I mean,” Michael pressed, spraying onto KITT’s vocal panel and beginning to scrub it with the cloth furiously. “Did anyone look inside your windows and see... this?”

“Oh, no,” KITT said, and Michael let out a breath of relief. “Besides, even if they did, I tinted the windows, remember? That masturbation session must have really confused your brain circuitry. Fascinating!”

Michael’s expression softened, and he began to clean with a tenderness, feeling strangely intimate with what was supposed to simply be his car.

“KITT?”

“Yes, Michael?”

Michael smiled.

“Shut up.”


End file.
